La légende du Phoenix
by 99HGDM66
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive a Poudlard ou le trio d'or entamme sa 7ème et dernière année. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est ni d'où il vient, enfin personne sauf peut être ce bon vieux professeur Dumbledore ? HP/GW DM/HG RW/PP BZ/LB NL/LL
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Si vous êtes allé voir mon profil vous savez qu'elle est en cours d'écriture a l'heure actuelle. Ayant un emploi du temp quelque peu chargé cette année je ne peut pas non plus vous dire a quelle fréquence je posterais les chapitres mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je vous met le prologue aujourd'hui et vous metterais le 1er chapitre ce week end ou avant si j'ai le temps.**_

_**Bon comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient a part le nouveau personnage ^^ et l'histoire.**_

_**Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Un soir d'aout 1997 alors que le vieux professeur Dumbledore était en pleine admiration de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur les immenses carreaux de son bureau au sommet d'une des tours de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, des coups frappés la porte le sortirent de sa contemplation.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'origine des bruits et l'ouvrit laissant entrer un personnage entièrement encapuchonné dans une longue cape de sorcier et dont la capuche cachait entièrement son visage. L individu devait mesurer environ 1.70 voir 1.75 m. Il était tout mouillé et le professeur l'invita d'un signe de la main déposer sa cape et venir se réchauffer près du feu qui crépitait un peu plus loin dans la cheminée, avant de lui demander la raison de cette visite si tardive.

L'individu enleva donc sa cape et l'on pu découvrir enfin qu il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ou 17 ans. Il était assez musclés mais assez fin, les cheveux aussi noir que la nuit et en bataille et les yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant. Le vieux professeur regardait l'adolescent d'un air dubitatif, il n'avais jamais vu ce jeune homme auparavant et se demandait bien ce qu il pouvait faire ici cette heure si tardive.

Le professeur prit place sur l'un des fauteuils en face du feu et fit apparaître un plateau avec du thé fumant et des biscuits. Il invita ensuite l'adolescent prendre place a ses côtés et commen a l'interroger.

D : Alors jeune homme si vous me disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ?

? : Bien sur professeur ne vous en faites pas je vais tout vous raconter car j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

D : je vous écoute.

Le jeune garçon raconta donc son histoire au vieux professeur qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu(il disait, par moment il souriait, a d'autre il semblait triste. Une fois son récit terminé , le jeune garçon se leva, le vieux professeur le suivit.

? : Je peux compter sur vous professeur ?

D : bien sur, il n'y a aucun problème

? : parfait, mais vous devez me promettre de ne parler de ceci a personne d'accord professeur ?

D : c'est promis je ne dirais rien.

Le jeune homme sembla satisfait de la réponse, serra la main du vieil homme et repartit comme il était venu, laissant Albus dans ses pensées. Mais avant d'aller se coucher il regarda une fois encore par la fenêtre, la pluie qui n'avait cessée de tomber et déclara.

D : du moins pour le moment.

Et le vieux directeur monta se coucher le sourire aux lèvres en se disant que cette année serait sans doute la plus intéressante de sa longue carrière en tant que directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous donne envie de lire la suite ^^<strong>

**Un aperçut du chapitre 1 ? D'accord :D  
><strong>

_**" Je m'appelle Seth Nightingale "**_

_**" Parce que je suis le préfet en chef Potter "**_

_**" me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "**_

_**" elle serrait tellement les poings que ses mains devinrent blanches "**_

_**" mais que lui avait-elle donc fait ? "**_

**" dommage, je l'aimais bien "****  
><strong>

**A bientôt pour le 1er chapitre**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 1 (un peu plus tard que prévu mais j'était en train d'écrire le chapitre 2 ^^).**_

_**Avant réponse aux review (enfin a la seule review pour le moment ^^)**_

_**A BrunasseLucile : Tu sauras qui est ce jeune homme ne t'en fait pas ... mais quand est la question ^^. Pour les couples tout ce que je peut te dire c'est qu'ils sont écrit sur mon profil a toi de trouver ou mais si tu as lu "Trompeuses apparences" alors tu ne seras pas surprise car se seront les mêmes ... ou pas ^^. Merci a toi en tout cas et j'espère que ce 1er chapitre te plaira. Bisous.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève<strong>

**En ce jour de rentrée scolaire, le quai de la gare King's Cross est en effervescence, une foule d'élèves et leur parents pour certains se bousculent, traînant de grosses malles derrières eux.**

**D'un bout de ce quai on retrouve 4 adolescents, 2 garçons et 2 filles. Il s'agit bien entendu de Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par 1 garçon et 2 filles de leur âge qui ne sont autre que Luna Lovegood, Neuville Londubat et Lavande Brown. Après de longues embrassades avec Molly Weasley, pour nos 4 amis, les 7 adolescents montent dans le train.**

**D'un autre côté se trouvent Drago Malfoy ainsi que son père et pour une fois sa mère. Il est ensuite rejoint par ses « amis » Crabb et Goyle ainsi que par Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ses 2 meilleurs amis.**

**Un peu plus loin et tirant derrière lui une malle, le jeune visiteur de Dumbledore s'avance parmi la foule. Il est seul et suscite la curiosité de nombreuses personnes qui chuchotent sur son passage mais il n'en tient pas compte et monte dans le train. Il laisse sa malle au contrôleur qui se charge de la placer dans le compartiment des bagages. **

**Il parcourt ensuite le train regardant dans tous les compartiments comme si il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Puis finalement il semble avoir trouver ce qu'il cherche car il s'arrête en souriant devant un compartiment occupé par 7 ados de son âge. Il ouvre la porte et s'adresse donc a eux.**

**? : Bonjour es-ce que je peut venir dans ce compartiment les autres sont tous pleins ?**

**Harry : Euh … Oui bien sur il reste 1 place !**

**? : Merci !**

**Ginny : tu es nouveau ? On ne t'a jamais vu avant**

**? : Oui en effet je viens d'arriver !**

**Ginny : oh ! Et tu dois aller en quelle année ?**

**? : En 7ème et vous, vous êtes en quelle année ?**

**Ginny : moi je suis en 6ème et je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et toi ?**

**? : Je m'appelle Seth Nightingale**

**Ginny : enchanté Seth**

**Les autres se présentèrent rapidement et ils commencèrent a discuter tous ensemble mais malgré tout Harry était perplexe il semblait avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part mais il n'aurait su dire où et quand.**

**Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement sur un jeune ado de 17 ans bien connu et détesté de nos amis : Drago Malfoy.**

**Drago : Granger, il faut que l'on aille dans le compartiment des profs maintenant !**

**Hermione : Quoi ?**

**Drago : qu'es-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase Granger ? Bouge on n'a pas toute la journée !**

**Harry : pourquoi c'est toi qui doit venir la chercher ?**

**Drago : parce que je suis le préfet en chef Potter ! Répond t-il en lui montrant l'insigne accroché a sa veste.**

**Hermione : c'est bon Harry laisse ! Allons y Malfoy !**

**Ils quittèrent le compartiment tout les 2, Hermione faisant une grimace dans le dos de Drago se qui fit rire ses amis. Seth lui souriait étrangement et n'avait rien dit.**

**La bande d'ados continua donc a discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les filles remarquent qu'il était temps de revêtir leur tenue de sorcier, elles prièrent donc les garçons de sortir. Une fois habillée elles sortirent a leur tour pour laisser les garçons se changer.**

**Pendant ce temps dans le compartiment des professeurs, se trouvaient le professeur Mc Gonagall et nos deux préfets en chef : Hermione et Drago.**

**Mc Gonagall : bien vous voilà enfin, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Asseyez vous !**

**Les 2 ados obéirent et attendirent que leur professeur parle.**

**McGonagall : bien comme vous le savez déjà, vos autres professeurs, moi-même et le professeur Dumbledore vous ont donc choisit pour occuper le poste de préfet en chef. Seulement cette année il y a quelques petits changements dont je dois vous parler. Tout d'abord vous ne serez que tout les 2 a être préfets en chef mais ne vous en faites pas pour les rondes vous pourrez vous faire aider par les 4 préfets de chaque maison. Ensuite pour ce qui est de vos dortoirs, il a été décidé que pour des raisons de facilité, il était plus simple que vous partagiez un appartement tout les 2 et …**

**Hermione et Drago : QUOI ?**

**McGonagall : ne m'interrompez pas jeunes gens je n'ai pas finit ! … Bon reprenons, je disais donc que vous partagerez un appartement commun au 3ème étage, avec des chambres séparées bien sur, et connaissant les rapports que vous entretenez tout les 2 nous vous serions gré de ne pas vous entretuez et de faire preuve de respect vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre pour donner l'exemple aux autres élèves, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**Hermione et Drago : Oui professeur**

**McGonagall : Bien ! Ensuite, vous aurez la charge donc de gérer les rondes que vous ferez avec les préfets comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, ensuite vous devrez aussi veiller aux respects du règlement, donc vous serez habilitez a enlever des points mais pas de façon injustifiée, dont vous devrez me rendre rapport chaque fin de semaine. Vous serez aussi en charge, et c'est nouveau cette année, de la préparation des 3 bals qui auront lieu a Noël, à la St Valentin et celui de fin d'année. Il est bien évident que vous devrez ouvrir le bal ensemble mais vous serez libre de votre cavalier ensuite. Avez-vous des questions ?**

**Hermione : oui, est-il vraiment nécessaire que l'on partage un appartement ?**

**McGonagall : oui miss Granger et j'en ai déjà expliquer la raison. Soupira t-elle.**

**Drago émit un petit ricanement**

**Hermione : la ferme Malfoy !**

**Drago : Allons Granger tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall ! lui répondit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres**

**Hermione serra fort ses poings pour refréner cette envie soudaine de le tuer.**

**McGonagall : bien si tout est clair vous pouvez y aller on se reverra après le dîner où je vous conduirait a vos quartiers.**

**Les 2 ados sortirent en silence du compartiment et rejoignirent le leur, Drago avait comme d'habitude aucune expression particulière et quant à Hermione elle enrageait sur place, elle serrait tellement les poings que ses mains en étaient devenues blanches.**

**Au moment où Hermione entra dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec ses amis, elle sentit tout les regards braqués sur elle.**

**Harry : alors Mione comment ca c'est passé avec Malfoy ? Lui demanda t-il levant le nez de son magazine.**

**Hermione : oh génial ! Je suis obligé de partager un appartement avec lui cette année et ce, soit disant pour des raisons de facilités.**

**Ron : oh …**

**Harry : pas cool !**

**Hermione soupira fortement et s'assit aux côtés de Ginny qui lisait « sorcière Hebdo » avec Lavande. Ron jouait aux échec avec Neuville tandis qu'Harry regardait un magasine de Quidditch. Seth quand a lui regardait par la fenêtre pensivement. Hermione se leva donc et alla s'assoir a côté de lui.**

**Hermione : es-ce que ca va ?**

**Seth fut surpris que le jeune fille vienne lui parler et la regarda bizarrement, il se leva et alla vers Harry pour regarder son magazine avec lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils de surprise quand a la réaction de celui-ci, que lui avait-elle donc fait ? Après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Puis elle décida de faire une sieste avant l'arrivée du train et s'endormit la tête posée contre la vitre.**

**C'est le bruit du train qui réveilla Hermione, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis qui prenaient leur malles. Elle se leva et en fit autant. Ils quittèrent le train et virent au loin Hagrid qui appelait les 1ères années et qui se dirigeais vers eux.**

**Hagrid : bonjour les jeunes comment ca va ?**

**Tous : bonjour Hagrid !**

**Harry : comment ca va Hagrid ?**

**Hagrid : très bien Harry je te remercie. Es-ce que tu es le nouveau, Seth Nigthingale ?**

**Seth : oui c'est moi pourquoi ?**

**Hagrid : très bien, alors suit moi tu empruntera les barques avec les 1ères années. A plus tard les jeunes.**

**Et sur ce il se dirigea vers le groupe de 1ères années en avant du quai. Seth regarda ses nouveaux amis, leur sourit et suivit le géant. Les élèves le regardait bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'un « grand » faisait avec eux mais Seth n'y fit pas attention, fixant le château de Poudlard avec émerveillement.**

**Après quelques minutes, les premières années et Seth arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall se plaça devant eux et les informa qu'ils pourraient bientôt entrer et seraient répartit dans une des 4 maisons. Puis elle ouvrit les portes et ils entrèrent.**

**Seth regarda a la table des Gryffondor ou il vit le groupe rencontré dans le train un peu plus tôt. Harry lui sourit comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Seth lui rendit son sourire, puis il regarda la table des Serpentard et sourit également.**

**Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'arrêter et leur dit d'attendre. Puis le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.**

**Dumbledore : bien, bienvenue chers élèves pour cette nouvelle année. Bienvenue aux nouveaux également, dans quelques minutes vous serez répartis dans une des 4 maisons qui sera la vôtre pour les 7 prochaines années. Mais avant cela j'ai plusieurs choses a vous annoncer, tout d'abord les préfets en chefs pour cette année sont Miss Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Monsieur Drago Malfoy de Serpentard.**

**Les 2 concernés se levèrent et furent applaudis par leur maison respectives. Puis Dumbledore continua son discours en rappelant les règles de l'école et termina celui-ci**

**Dumbledore : bien, et pour finir nous accueillons cette année un nouvel élève qui rejoindra les 7ème année, je compte donc sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il faut et l'aider a s'intégrer a Poudlard. Professeur McGonagall si vous voulez bien ?**

**Mc Gonagall : bien sur professeur **

**Elle prit donc la liste des premières années et les appela pour qu'ils passent sous le choixpeau. Seth fut appelé en dernier. Il resta debout et McGonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.**

**Choixpeau : hum …. voilà qui est surprenant … tu ne devrais pas être là toi … alors où aimerait tu aller mon garçon ?**

**Seth regarda autour de lui, son regard allant de la table des Gryffondor a celle des Serpentard, puis il soupira et répondit au choixpeau**

**Seth : … je pense ... qu'il vaudrait mieux … que j'aille a Serpentard**

**Choipeau : comme tu voudra … SERPENTARD !**

**A la table des Gryffondor Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard triste.**

**Harry : dommage je l'aimais bien ! dit-il en regardant Seth s'installer a la table des Serpentard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le chapitre 2 est écrit mais je le metterais en ligne lorsque le 3ème sera écrit comme ca j'aurais toujours un chapitre d'avance pour vous mettre un aperçu ^^ enfin si vous en voulez toujours.<strong>

**Aperçu de la suite ?**

_**" Il y a un problème les gars ? "**_

_**" C'est une très longue histoire "**_

_**" ... tendait sa main vers Harry en souriant "**_

_**" c'était quoi ça ? "**_

_**" ... ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux ... "**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hello a tous, oui je sait voila maintenant 2 ans que je n'ai rien posté, bouh, honte a moi ^^. Mais, comment dire, j'avais énormémenbt de choses a faire et donc ... bref me revoila pour la suite de cette fiction. Enfin si il y a encore des lecteurs(trices) pour la lire.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture (aux lecteurs(trices) éventuels ^^.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : De nouvelles amitiés<strong>

Après le repas de rentrée, les préfets de chaque maison raccompagnèrent les élèves dans leur dortoirs. Tandis qu'Hermione et Drago rejoignaient leur appartement de préfet en chef en silence.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots Seth fut mit dans le dortoir que partageait Blaise Zabiny, Théodore Nott et Drago, Seth prit donc l'ancien lit de Drago. Après avoir déposer ses affaires personnelles dans son armoire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour dormir. Ses 2 compagnons de chambre étaient assis sur leur lit respectif et le fixait intensément. Il alla s'installer sur son lit et regarda a son tour ses 2 colocataires.

**Seth** : il y a un problème les gars ?

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard puis Théodore quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans le salle de bain afin de se mettre en pyjama. Blaise soupira et répondit au jeune homme.

**Blaise** : aucun

**Seth** : alors pourquoi toi et Théodore vous me fixiez ainsi ?

**Blaise** : aucunes raisons particulières ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que ca fait bizarre d'avoir un autre colocataire que Drago.

**Seth** : je comprend.

**Blaise** : bon et si tu me parlais un peu de toi, comment ca se fait que tu n'arrives a Poudlard que cette année ?

Seth fixa Blaise un instant puis se leva et se dirigea vers le fenêtre du dortoir. Il murmura pour lui même : _c'est une très longue histoire_. Puis il se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise et s'assit au pied, face a lui.

**Seth** : eh bien … disons que certains évènements ont fait que je n'arrive que maintenant

**Blaise** : c'est-à-dire ? Tu étudiais où avant ?

**Seth :** A beaubâtons, c'est en France …

**Blaise :** oui je connais. Le coupa t-il.

Blaise voulut continuer de questionner Seth mais Théodore sortit de la salle de bain.

**Théodore** : ben qu'es-ce que vous foutez ? Vous êtes pas encore couchés ?

Seth se leva et se dirigea vers son lit tandis que Théodore rejoignait le sien. Les 3 adolescents se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et finirent par s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla Seth vit qu'il était le 1er a se réveiller, ses 2 colocataires dormaient encore profondément. Il se dirigea sans bruits vers la salle de bain et passa son uniforme. Il se regarda de longues minutes dans la glace, puis affichant un sourire satisfait il décida d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain il tomba nez a nez avec Blaise et Théodore qui se levaient. Ils se dirent bonjour et Seth leur demanda si il devait les attendre pour aller déjeuner. Théodore poussa un soupir d'indifférence tandis que Blaise hochait positivement la tête. Seth descendit donc a la salle commune et s'installa sur l'un des canapés afin d'attendre Blaise.

Alors qu'il était assis et fixait la cheminée d'un air distrait il fut rejoint par Pansy. Elle s'installa a côté de lui et lui tendit sa main.

**Pansy** : salut moi c'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Et toi tu es … Seth c'est bien ca ?

**Seth** : oui c'est ca Seth Nigthingale.

**Pansy** : contente de faire ta connaissance Seth, j'espère que tu te plaira parmi nous, mais je te prévient tout de suite, nous les serpentard n'avons pas très bonne réputation ici.

**Seth** : oui j'avais crut comprendre. Je suis content aussi de faire ta connaissance.

**Pansy** : tu ne vas pas déjeuner ?

**Seth** : Si j'attends Blaise il est dans la salle de bain

**Pansy** : oh je voit, je vais attendre avec toi dans ce cas, Blaise est mon meilleur ami.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Blaise apparaisse enfin. Ils descendirent tous les 3 dans la grande salle ou ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard ou se trouvait déjà Drago. Ils s'installèrent vers lui, Pansy et Blaise de chaque côté et Seth face a lui. Ils commencèrent a discuter puis Seth posa une question a Drago.

**Seth :** j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas d'avoir prit ton lit ?

**Drago** : aucun problème, de toute façon je ne dormirais plus dans le dortoir des serpentard donc tu peut le prendre.

**Seth :** ok. Excusez moi je revient tout de suite il faut que je parle a quelqu'un

Blaise, Drago et Pansy acquiescèrent d'un regard et d'un signe de tête et Seth se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Les 3 serpentard froncèrent les sourcils de surprise, qu'es-ce que Seth allait faire a la table des gryffondor ?

Seth se dirigea vers Harry et trouvant une place libre a côté de lui s'y assit.

**Seth** : salut ! J'ai apprit que nos 2 maisons n'étaient pas très amie l'une envers l'autre, néanmoins j'espère que cela ne changera rien a notre rencontre dans le train et qu'on pourra quand même rester ami.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neuville et Lavande se regardèrent surpris. Ils échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Seth qui désormais tendait sa main vers Harry en souriant. Harry le fixa un long moment avant de lui rendre son sourire et de serrer sa main.

**Harry** : bien sur ! Je t'avoue que j'ai été déçu que tu ailles a Serpentard mais finalement je voit que ca ne change rien a ce que l'on s'est dit dans le train et j'en suis content.

**Seth** : moi aussi Harry ! Bon je te laisse je vais rejoindre les autres, on se voit plus tard.

**Harry** : a plus tard.

Seth reparti vers sa table sous le regard surpris des 2 tables concernées. Il se rassit face a Drago et termina son petit déjeuner. Pansy, Blaise et Drago le regardait sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole.

**Drago** : c'était quoi ca ?

**Seth** : de quoi tu parles ?

**Drago** : pourquoi tu serrait la main de Potter ?

**Seth** : oh, j'ai rencontrer Harry dans le train et on a sympathiser et donc je suis aller lui demander si le fait qu'on se trouvait dans 2 maisons ne changerais rien a notre amitié nouvelle. Pourquoi ?

Drago soupira et envoya un regard mauvais a Harry. Puis il regarda a nouveau Seth et lui répondit.

**Drago** : pour rien, c'est juste que lui et ses amis, et nous, nous ne sommes pas amis loin de là ! Mais bon tu es nouveau et tu vient d'arriver ici alors je ne voit pas pourquoi tu devrais être mêlé a des histoires qui ne te concerne pas, libre a toi si tu veux être ami avec eux, mais fait attention tous les serpentard ne sont pas aussi … conciliant concernant les gryffondor.

**Seth** : j'ai juste parler de Harry tu sait, les autres je ne les connait pas tant que ca non plus. Quant aux autres serpentard je t'avoue que pour le moment toi Blaise Pansy et Théodore êtes les seuls que j'ai envie de fréquenter.

Cette remarque fit sourire Pansy et Blaise. Drago soupira et retourna a son petit déjeuner. Au même moment des parchemins virent se poser devant eux, il s'agissait de leur emploi du temps. Ils regardèrent donc le morceau de papier.

**_Emploi du temps des 7èmes années_**

**_Cette année étant une année d'ASPICS, les cours ont été répartis de manière a ce que 2 maisons soient toujours ensemble durant les cours. Les préfets en chefs étant de Serpentard et Gryffondor, la répartition se fera comme suit : Gfyffondor avec Serpentard & Serdaigle avec Pouffsoufle_**

**_Emploi du temps pour Gryffondor et Serpentard :_**

**_Lundi :_**

**_8h à 10h : Sortilèges et Enchantements avec le professeur Flitwik_**

**_10h à 12h : Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns_**

**_14h à 15h : Botanique avec le professeur Chourave_**

**_15h à 18h : Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Thonks_**

**_Mardi :_**

**_8h à 10h : Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall_**

**_10h à 12h : Soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Hagrid_**

**_14h à 17h : Potions avec le professeur Rogue_**

**_Mercredi :_**

**_Pour les élèves ayant choisit ces options en juin dernier, celles-ci ont lieues pour les 4 maisons ensemble._**

**_8h à 9h : Étude des moldus avec le professeur Cloves_**

**_9h à 10h : Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Thonks_**

**_10h à 11h : Potions avec le professeur Rogue_**

**_11h à 12h : Botanique avec la professeur Chourave_**

**_14h à 15h : Divination avec le professeur Trelawnay_**

**_15h à 16h : Astronomie avec le professeur McFleurty_**

**_16h à 17h : histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns_**

**_Jeudi :_**

**_8h à 12h : Potions avec le professeur Rogue_**

**_14h à 16h : Plage libre pour les entrainement de Quidditch Gryffondor_**

**_16h à 18h : Plage libre pour les entrainement de Quidditch Serpentard_**

**_Vendredi :_**

**_8h à 10h : défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Thonks_**

**_10h à 12h : Divination avec le professeur Trelawnay_**

**_14h à 16h : Astronomie avec le professeur McFleurty_**

**_Passez une bonne année scolaire_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Après avoir lu son emploi du temps Drago soupira fortement ce que ne manquèrent pas se 3 amis.

**Pansy** : qu'es-ce qu'il y a Dray ?

**Blaise** : pourquoi tu soupires comme ca ?

**Drago** : pfff, non mais non seulement je doit me coltiner Granger dans mon dortoir mais en plus je vais l'avoir sur le dos pendant tous les cours.

**Pansy** : bah pas tous, a mon avis tu n'as certainement pas choisit les même options qu'elle et …

Pansy s'arrêta de parler devant le regard soupçonneux du concerné.

**Pansy** : quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ?

**Drago** : rien … c'est juste que …. ah laisse tomber, a plus tard.

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la grand salle. Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension tandis que Seth ne quittait pas son sourire. Puis l'heure fut venue pour aller en cours et ils quittèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers leur 1er cours : Sortilèges et enchantements.

Comme toujours les 2 maisons ne se mélangeaient pas. Les tables pouvaient contenir 3 personnes par rangées donc Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'assirent a l'une d'entre elle, le trio d'or arriva peu après et se plaça dans la rangée parallèle. Seth s'assit avec Théodore qui était lui même a côté de Milicent Bullstrode qui ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux. Théodore se leva précipitamment et d'un regard fit comprendre a Seth qu'il lui demandait si il voulait bien se mettre entre eux deux. Seth rigola silencieusement et se mit entre Théodore et la jeune fille qui parut quelque peu déçue et baissa les yeux sur son livre.

Le cours de passa dans le calme. Hermione avait fait gagner 50 points a sa maison pour ses bonnes réponses. Ron avait été distrait durant tout le cours pour une raison inconnue de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Millicent avait essayer a de nombreuses reprise de se rapprocher de Théodore mais Seth faisait barrage. Drago ne cessait de dévisager Pansy et Blaise s'amusait du comportement fuyant de la jeune fille. De toute évidence elle cachait quelque chose a Drago et ne voulais absolument pas qu'il découvre son secret. Secret que Blaise connaissait d'ailleurs vu qu'il partageait avec elle, a peu près le même.

Le reste de cette 1ère journée de cours passa relativement normalement. Drago avait essayer de parler avec Pansy qui l'avait éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Blaise quant a lui s'était éclipser pendant les inters-cours pour faire je ne sait quoi. Théodore n'avait pas quitter Seth d'une semelle afin qu'il l'aide a se débarrasser d'une Milicent un peut trop collante a son goût. Finalement Théodore qui n'avais pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Seth dans son dortoir commençait a apprécier le jeune garçon, en toute amitié bien évidemment.

A la fin des cours Seth était aller voir Harry et il avait passer du temps avec les gryffondor et Luna qui ne quittait son petit ami Neuville que pour les cours. Cela se reproduisis très souvent et finalement au bout de quelques jours seulement le jeune Seth s'était parfaitement intégrer a Poudlard, se faisant des amis dans chacune des maisons mais néanmoins il restait plus proche d'Harry que des autres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) . Je vous met un aperçut du chapitre 3 ? Allez c'est partit :<strong>_

_**" J'ai rien a dire a quelqu'un comme toi"**_

_**"Ouhla, ca va Mione, on dirais que t'as pas dormit de la nuit ?"**_

_**"non mais qu'es-ce que tu fait Ron ?"**_

_**"très perspicace Granger !"**_

**"complétement ivre qui entra a son tour."**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Re-Hello (enfin si il y a encore quelqu'un ou quelqu'une qui lit ^^. Voici le chapitre 3 de "La légende du Phoenyx". Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Ballet de révélations<strong>_

En cette fin du mois d'octobre, c'est l'effervescence a Poudlard. La raison en est toute simple le bal d'Halloween : les élèves ne pensent qu'a ca et ne parle que de ca depuis le début du mois.

Le bal comme les deux autres doit être organisé en totalité par les préfets en chefs. L'organisation de ce bal ne fut pas de tout repos vu les relations tendues qui existent entre les deux adolescents. Pourtant il a bien fallut qu'il mettent leur rancœur de côté afin de préparer un bal digne de ce nom et de na pas devenir la risée de l'école.

Un soir, alors que Drago rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch, Hermione l'interpella.

**Hermione** : Il faut qu'on parles Malfoy !

**Drago** : J'ai rien a dire a quelqu'un comme toi Granger !

Hermione soupira fortement et répondit : Il faut qu'on prépare le bal d'Halloween, il ne reste que trois semaines avant la date !

Drago soupira lui aussi et lui répondit : ok, je vais poser mes affaires, prendre une douche et j'arrive, ca te vas ?

**Hermione** : parfait ! Sourit la jeune fille en s'installant sur le canapé de leur salle commune et prenant un parchemin et une plume.

Après environ 1 heure Drago réapparut dans leur salle commune. Il s'installa face a Hermione et ensemble ils mirent au point tous les détails du bal.

C'est vers 4 heures du matin qu'ils terminèrent de planifier tous les détails et allèrent se coucher complétement exténués. La planification avait été difficile mais ils étaient finalement parvenus a s'entendre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago étaient encore fatigués de leur nuit de travail, se que remarquèrent leurs amis respectifs.

**Harry** : Ouhla, ca va Mione, on dirais que t'as pas dormit de la nuit ?

**Mione** : ca va Harry, c'est juste que je me suis couchée a 4 heure du matin.

**Ron** : ne me dit pas que tu as « déjà » commencé a révisé pour les ASPICS Mione ?

**Mione** : pfff non Ron ! Il a juste fallut que Malfoy et moi planifions le bal d'Halloween qui aura lieu dans 3 semaines et … enfin … tu connais Malfoy … bref on a finit par tombé d'accord et j'ai « enfin » pu aller dormir. Mais pas assez a mon goût. Termina t-elle en se resservant du café qui elle l'espérait l'aidait a se réveiller.

A la table des Serpentard, Drago n'était pas très en forme non plus. Il n'avait pas assez dormit et tout cela a cause de son homologue qui avait a tout prix voulu planifier le bal hier soir. Il jeta un regard plein de colère dans sa direction et se servit du café pour l'aider a se réveiller.

Seth arriva dans la grande salle avec Théodore. Ils se séparèrent et Seth se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

**Seth** : Salut Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neuville, Lavande, comment ca va ?

**Harry** : Oh salut Seth, super merci et toi ?

**Neuville** : et toi comment ca va chez les serpents ?

Seth sourit a la remarque de Neuville et répondit : tout va bien je te remercie. Et puis tu sait ils sont pas tous débiles et méchants dans cette maison. J'ai bien sympathiser avec Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et aussi Drago.

Les Gryffondor soupirèrent peu convaincu mais néanmoins Ron et Lavande souriaient étrangement. Seth alla rejoindre sa table et prit son petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Une fois leur repas avaler ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Comme dans tous les cours, les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas. Thonks regarda ses élèves et décida de bouleverser un peu leurs habitudes.

**Thonks** : bien a partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'au ASPICS, nous allons commencer les duels. Ainsi cela vous permettra de réviser tous les sorts que vous avez appris depuis votre 1ère année et vous exercer pour ceux de cette année.

Les élèves furent ravis de ce programme qui leur semblait très intéressant. Thonks continua : Bien je vais former les paires pour les duels, celle-ci évoluerons au fil de l'année selon vos performances. Alors pour ce premier cours de duels les paires seront :

Harry Potter avec Blaise Zabiny

Ron Weasley avec Drago Malfoy

Neuville Londubat avec Seth Nightingale

Lavande Brown avec Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger avec Millicent Bullstrode

Seamus Finnegan avec Théodore Nott

Les élèves ne furent pas ravis d'être avec un autre élève d'une autre maison mais obtempérèrent néanmoins. Seul Seth et Neuville étaient contents. Le cours se passa sans encombres et a la fin Thonks annonça les prochains duels pour le cours suivant et tous se rendirent a leur prochain cours.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent relativement vite pour nos amis qui furent ravis de voir arriver le week-end et surtout le bal tant attendu d'Halloween. Week-end qui ils ne le savaient pas encore leur réserveraient leur lot de révélations.

Le bal avait lieu le samedi soir de 17h a 3h du matin. Les deux préfets en chefs avaient tout mis au point depuis le matin et s'étaient relativement bien entendu. Pas d'insultes ni autres, mais avec le boulot qu'ils devaient accomplir en peu de temps, ils furent occupés a ne pas se disputer.

Pendant que les préfets en chef organisent tout dans la grande salle, les élèves profitent pour se déguiser dans leurs salles communes. Une journée a prés au lard avait été organisé la semaine précédente afin qu'ils puissent s'acheter des costumes pour l'occasion.

Pour le bal, c'est tout naturellement que Neuville avait inviter Luna sa petite amie depuis avril de l'an passé. Harry quand a lui avait invité Ginny, avec qui il sortait depuis juin.

N'ayant pas de cavaliers ni l'un ni l'autre pour le bal, Pansy et Blaise décidèrent d'y aller ensemble.

Hermione fut inviter par Ron qui lui précisa qu'il l'invitait en toute amitié. Elle acepta son invitation car elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre avec Collin ou Seamus qui l'avait invitée.

Drago fut invité par de nombreuses jeunes filles et choisit d'y aller avec Millicent Bullstrode qui lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rendre Théodore jaloux. Drago accepta donc son offre même si il savait que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur Théo.

Seth reçut de nombreuses demandes également mais les rejeta toutes et préféra aller au bal seul.

Pour ce qui est de leur tenue de bal, nos amis s'étaient surpassés. Luna avait opté pour un costume très original comme a son habitude. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en violets et portait une robe légèrement voilées turquoise et rose. Des rubans de la même couleur étaient placés dans ses cheveux.

Neuville avait choisit un déguisement de vampire. Il avait rallongé ses canines, avec l'aide de Seth, et portait un costume noir. Il avait blanchit sa peau et mit du rouge sang sur ses lèvres. Luna le trouva irrésistible et ne le quitta pas d'une semelle de peur qu'une autre jeune fille ne lui pique son petit ami.

Ginny avait choisit un déguisement de fantôme. Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont les manches lui couvraient entièrement les mains. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en gris et les avaient relâchés sur ses épaules. Tout comme Neuville elle avait blanchit sa peau pour la rendre cadavérique. Elle faisait peur a voir, d'ailleurs Harry avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit malade en la voyant arriver ainsi mais il avait été rassuré lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que ce n'était que du maquillage.

Harry quand a lui s'était trouvé un déguisement de loup garou. Il avait revêtu un costume poilu qui lui tiendrait bien trop chaud pour danser mais a ce moment là il n'y avait pas pensé.

Hermione avait opté pour un déguisement de fée. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en chignon et avait laissé quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Elle portait une robe verte clair dont la texture faisait penser a des feuilles, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui était asymétrique.

Drago avait mit du temps a choisir comment il allait se déguiser puis finalement il avait choisit un déguisement de monstre de Frankestein. Sa peau était devenue bleue et ses cheveux noir.

Seth lui prit le premier costumes qui lui était tombé sous la main lorsqu'il avait été faire les boutiques avec Blaise, Drago et Théodore. C'était un costume de pirate tout simple mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Blaise avait choisit d'incarner un prisonnier d'Azkaban, et avait donc revêtu une copie de la tenue des détenus. Il avait lui aussi blanchit sa peau métisse et s'était peint des cernes sous les yeux et sur les joues.

Pansy n'ayant pas d'idées de costumes fit comme Seth et choit le premier costume qu'elle trouva. Et elle se retrouva donc a incarner une fée, tout comme Hermione. A la différence que son costume a elle était turquoise.

Ron qui n'était pas très costume choisit de reprendre celui d'un de ses frères. Il se retrouva donc a incarner un Poulet. Son costume fit bien rire ses amis mais ils s'en remirent vite lorsqu'ils découvrirent que plusieurs autres élèves avaient des costumes pire que le sien. Ils virent en effet un cheval (s'étaient d'ailleurs surement Crabb et Goyle) et même une mouche.

Lavande avait choisit un costume d'ange qui lui allait a ravir. Elle portait une toge blanche, des scandale dorée et une paire d'ailes étaient accrochées dans son dos.

Le bal battait son pleins et tous étaient ravis de la soirée. En fin de soirée, alors que la fête battait son plein, nos amis remarquèrent deux couples a l'abris des regards qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Ils furent tous surpris de voir ces deux couples ensemble et allèrent les voir pour connaître la raison de ce qu'ils voyaient.

**Harry** : non mais qu'es-ce que tu fait Ron ?

Ron se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte de la jeune fille qu'il était en train d'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami.

**Ron** : Harry ! Euh … mais qu'es-ce que tu fait là Harry, je croyais que tu dansait avec Ginny !

**Ginny** : Ron ! Qu'es-ce tu fait avec Parkinson ?

Ron et Pansy, qui était restée silencieuse, se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

**Ron** : écoutez, je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ca mais … Pansy et moi on sort ensemble !

**Harry et Ginny** : Quoi ?

Un peu plus loin, la même scène se déroulait entre Drago, Blaise, Seth et Lavande.

**Drago :** tu peut me répéter ça ?

**Blaise** : Lavande et moi sortons ensemble depuis octobre de l'année dernière.

Drago les regardait complétement sous le choc, Théodore regardait Blaise bizarement se demandant si il ne leur faisait pas une blague et Seth leur souriait chaleureusement.

**Drago** : t'était au courant toi ? Demanda t-il a Seth

**Seth** : non mais je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple, tu trouves pas toi ?

**Drago** : pfff, là n'est pas la question, mais … c'est juste que je suis surpris c'est tout ! Si tes parents l'apprennent tu es mal !

**Blaise** : je sais c'est pourquoi on a décidé de rester discret avec Lavande.

Hermione qui était revenue des toilettes chercha ses amis du regard. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit dans un coin Harry, Ron, Ginny et Pansy. Et dans un autre, Lavande avec Blaise, Drago et Théodore. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'Harry.

**Hermione :** qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Harry :** ah Mione, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je vient d'apprendre ! Ron sort avec Parkinson depuis juillet !

**Mione :** Quoi ? C'est vrai Ron ?

**Ron** : oui, désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ca mais … ca change rien je resterai avec Pansy quoi que vous disiez !

**Pansy** : et c'est pareil pour moi Potter !

**Mione** : Pas la peine de s'énerver vous êtes tous les deux assez vieux pour savoir ce que vous faites, même si on est amis on a pas a te dicter ta vie amoureuse Ron. Félicitations a vous deux.

Puis elle regarda en direction de l'autre groupe.

**Mione** : et il se passe quoi là bas ? Dit-elle en montrant dans leur direction

**Pansy** soupira et répondit : je crois bien que notre couple n'est pas le seul a avoir été découvert.

**Ginny** : comment ca ?

**Mione** : tu veut dire que Lavande sort avec un garçon de ta maison ? Pansy acquiesca. Bon vu qu'il y a Malfoy, Zabiny et Seth c'est l'un d'eux. Mais je verrais plus Zabiny.

**Pansy** : très perspicace Granger !

**Mione** : merci Parkinson !

Peu après ils se séparèrent tous et retournèrent faire la fête, après s'être promis d'en parler plus calmement tous ensemble a la salle sur demande dans les jours a venir.

Les couples serpentard gryffondor ne se mirent pas ensemble et firent comme a leur habitude. Théodore avait demandé a Seth de rester près de lui afin que Millicent le lâche un peu.

Les couples Harry et Ginny et Neuville et Luna ne cessèrent de danser. Blaise et Pansy s'installèrent dans un coin pour discuter de même que Lavande et Ron. Hermione passait vers tous pour leur demander comment se passait la soirée et était ravie de constater qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail avec Drago vu la satisfaction des élèves.

Drago quand a lui ne quitta le bar que très peu. Dumbledore avait autorisé les boissons alcoolisées pour les 7èmes années et Drago en profitait, d'ailleurs peu être un peu trop.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna les 3 heures du matin, le bal prit fin. Tous les élèves retournèrent a leur dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils étaient tous ravis de cette soirée qui leur fit oublier pour quelques heures qu'il vivait dans un monde ou une guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était imminente. Pour ce soir ils étaient des adolescents qui profitaient de leur jeunesse a faire la fête et a boire avec leurs amis.

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements puis quelques temps après ce fut un Drago complétement ivre qui entra a son tour.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) Je vous met un aperçut de la suite ?<p>

_**"Il la regarda tel un prédateur guettant sa proie et s'avança vers elle."**_

_**"et en quoi ca te regarde Granger !"**_

_**"Ca suffit j'en ai marre !"**_

_**"es-ce que ca va Harry ?"**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Et voila le 4ème chapitre (je vous gâte dis donc 3 chapitres le même jour DX, bon en deux ans d'attentes c'est la moindre des choses ^^. Le chapitre 5 arrivera la semaine prochaine surement mercredi ou jeudi :). Sur ce bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Ecart de conduite<strong>

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte menant a sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit le portrait pivoter. Elle se retourna et y vit Drago. Le jeune homme était complétement ivre vu la façon dont il essayait de tenir debout. Ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus blond étaient en bataille et sa peau avait reprit sa teinte naturelle. Sa chemise de costume d'Halloween était négligemment coincée a moitié dans son pantalon.

Drago vit qu'Hermione était dans la salle commune, vêtu d'un pyjama rouge et blanc qui se composait d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur. Il la regarda tel un prédateur guettant sa proie et s'avança vers elle.

Hermione regardait Drago se rapprocher d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'es-ce qu'il avait a la fixer ainsi. Elle descendit ses bras le long de son corps et voulut prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais elle se rappela être en pyjama et que sa baguette se trouvait dans sa chambre sur son bureau.

Drago se trouvait maintenant vraiment près d'elle, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et alcoolisé sur son visage. Il leva ses mains et les plaça de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, qui ayant peur de ce qu'il allait faire, recula et se trouva bloquée entre le mur et lui.

Il pus poser ses deux mains a plat sur le mur, toujours de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle n'en menait pas large se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il déplaca une de ses mains et la plaça sur sa joue puis il remit une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille et lui murmura : tu es belle !

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir a la remarque de Drago et aussi a la façon dont il l'avait dit, l'intonation de sa voix. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement.

**Mione** : non mais ca va pas bien Malfoy ! Qu'es-ce qui te prend ?

**Drago** : chuttt ! Dit-il en lui mettant son doigt sur la bouche, puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit : Tu es vraiment très jolie Hermione !

Puis avant que la jeune fille n'est pu faire un mouvement il l'embrassa. D'abord timide, leur baiser s'intensifia et Hermione se surprit a y répondre. Tout les deux appréciait ce baiser et c'est a bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

Hermione avait encore les yeux fermées et les lèvres gonflées du baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec son homologue. Elle les rouvrit et vit que Drago était dans le même état qu'elle. Il ouvrit a nouveau les yeux et après un sourire franc en commun ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau.

Tout a coup Drago se sépara d'Hermione et fit une drôle de tête.

**Mione** : Es-ce que ca va ?

**Drago** : non … je …. je crois que je vais vomir ! Puis il se précipita aux toilettes ou la jeune fille l'entendit vomir penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle décida d'attendre le retour du préfet dans la salle commune et s'assit sur l'un des canapés. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se toucher les lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas, non seulement elle avait embrasser Malfoy mais en plus elle avait aimer cela et avait envie de recommencer.

Après quelques minutes le jeune homme ressortit des toilettes, il avait l'air moins sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il vit Hermione assise sur le canapé qui se touchait les lèvres. Il soupira fortement et décida d'aller se coucher sans un mot pour la jeune fille.

S'inquiétant de ne pas voir Drago sortir de la salle de bain elle alla voir mais trouva la pièce vide. Elle frappa donc a la porte de sa chambre. Il vint lui ouvrir, portant son pijama.

**Drago** : Quoi ?

**Mione** : es-ce que ca va ?

**Drago** : et en quoi ca te regarde Granger !

**Mione** : quoi ? Mais … qu'es-ce qu'il te prend ?

**Drago** : quoi qu'es-ce qu'il me prend ! On est pas amis Granger alors fout moi la paix ok

**Mione** : comment tu peut dire ca après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

**Drago** : j'était bourré au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! C'était une erreur et crois moi ca ne se reproduira jamais ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille !

Puis il ferma la porte de sa chambre laissant Hermione complétement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'en voulait et se demandait comment elle pouvait être aussi stupide de l'avoir laissé l'embrasser. Elle alla se coucher en se promettant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui.

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula les préfets en chefs s'évitèrent autant que possible mais malgré eux ils se sentaient mal sans en comprendre la raison.

Pourtant tout bascula une nuit qu'ils faisaient leur ronde. Alors qu'ils passaient dans un couloir ils virent deux élèves en train de se disputer. Ils allèrent a leur rencontre.

**Mione** : On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici vous deux ?

Les deux adolescents les regardèrent surpris de se faire prendre et s'expliquèrent.

**Fille** : désolé mais on devait vraiment parler tout les deux et …

**Drago** : a parce que vous parliez là ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous vous disputiez !

**Garçon** : oui mais … c'est sa faute, c'est elle qui a commencé !

**Fille** : quoi ? Non mais je rêve là ! Je te signale que c'est TOI qui a commencé, c'est TOI qui est venu vers moi au bal et m'as EMBRASSER !

A ces mots Hermione et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le couple.

**Drago** : il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se disputer pour ca !

**Hermione** : a vraiment ?

**Drago** : c'est quoi ton problème Granger ?

**Hermione** : C'est pas MOI qui est un problème c'est TOI ! Lui dit-elle en posa son doigt sur son torse

**Drago** : Hey ne me touche pas Granger !

**Hermione** : ca avait pas l'air de te gêner que je te touche quand TU m'embrassais le soir du bal !

**Drago** : TU VAS ARRETER DE ME PRENDRE LA TETE AVEC CA; JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE C'ETAIT UNE ERREUR !

**Hermione** : ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS EMBRASSEE !

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus l'attention des préfets en chefs les deux jeunes quittèrent le couloir et allèrent se coucher mais ils se promirent de rapporter le fait que les deux ennemis de Poudlard s'étaient embrasser. Les deux prefets continuèrent de se crier dessus jusqu'à ce que Drago remarque que les deux autres avaient filer

**Drago** : Ah ben bravo ! Maintenant grâce a toi ils ont filer !

**Mione** : Ca suffit j'en ai marre !

**Drago** : Quoi ?

**Mione** : Oui j'en ai marre, marre de toi et de ton attitude envers moi. Marre de penser a ce baiser jour et nuit depuis une semaine. Marre de ne penser qu'a toi tout le temps. Marre de sentir mon pouls s'emballer ,lorsque tu es dans la même pièce que moi, marre de …

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que Drago l'avait attirer a lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle répondit a son baiser et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'embrassèrent a perdre haleine et se séparèrent a bout de souffle.

**Drago** : et moi alors ? Tu crois pas que j'en ai marre aussi de toi ! J'arrête pas penser a ce baiser aussi, tu me manques lorsque tu n'es pas a côté de moi et lorsque tu es là, j'ai envie de sourire comme un idiot et …

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Ils se sourirent amoureusement et s'enlacèrent.

**Drago** : bon sang qu'es-ce qu'ils nous arrive ? Tu crois que … qu'on est amoureux ?

**Mione** : je ne sait pas pour toi mais moi en tout cas … Oui … crois moi au début j'ai eu du mal a l'admettre mais … c'est évident que … que je t'aime !

**Drago** : je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas trop, je … je n'ai jamais ressentis ca avant et crois moi je … Enfin je …

**Mione** : oui je sais. Sourit-elle

**Drago** : Bon sang si mon père me voyait, il me tuerait de ses propres mains mais … j'ai vraiment trop envie de recommencer a t'embrasser.

**Mione** : ah oui, ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi j'ai très envie que tu m'embrasses.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis décidèrent de rentrer dans leur appartement. Ils décidèrent de sortir ensemble mais de rester discret quand a leur relation, Lucius Malfoy ne la verrais absolument pas d'un bon oeil.

Les jours se succédèrent puis arriva le jour ou ils avaient prévus de tous se retrouver a la salle sur demande afin d'en savoir plus sur le couple Ron-Pansy et Blaise-Lavande. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'a ce moment là ils apprendraient aussi qu'un nouveau couple s'était formé.

Neuville, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Lavande, Drago, Hermione Théodore et Seth étaient tous dans la salle sur demande. Personne n'avaient encore dit un mot et Seth décida donc de prendre la parole.

**Seth** : bon on va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la nuit si ?

Ils sourirent a sa remarque et Harry commença.

**Harry** : non ! Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là … alors ? Comment vous en êtes venus a sortir ensemble tous les deux ? Demanda t-il a Ron et Pansy.

**Ron** : eh bien en fait … tu te souvient que je devais passer deux jour vers un cousin en juillet mais que je devais aller acheter un truc avant ?

**Harry** : oui

**Ron** : et bien dans la boutique j'ai rencontré Pansy et …

**Pansy** : on a commencé a se disputé, en fait on était tellement occupé a s'insulter qu'on a pas entendu le vendeur fermé la boutique. Alors on s'est retrouvé enfermé pendant deux jours. Donc on a pas eu le choix on a du …

**Ron** : s'entraider. On a fait connaissance et finalement on a découvert qu'on était pas si différent et qu'on avait plein de choses en commun et … une chose en entrainant une autre …

**Pansy** : il m'as embrassé alors que le vendeur ouvrait la boutique et … en fait … on était tellement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer que …

**Ron** : on s'est pas parlé pendant des jours puis … elle me manquait alors je lui ai proposer qu'on se voit et …

**Pansy** : après on a décidé de sortir ensemble et de voir ou sa nous menait et voilà.

**Luna** : oh ce que c'est romantique !

Aux propos de Ron et Pansy, Drago et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder tendrement, leur histoire était a peu de chose près la même pour eux deux.

**Théodore** : qu'es-ce que vous avez a sourire comme ca tout les deux ? Demanda t-il aux préfets

**Mione & Drago** : Hein ? Quoi ?

**Harry** : Non mais c'est une blague là ? D'abord Ron qui sort avec Pansy, après Blaise avec Lavande et …

**Blaise** : techniquement notre couple s'est fait avant celui de Ron et Pansy

**Harry** : maintenant toi et … lui ! Termina t-il s'en faire attention a Blaise

**Ginny** : C'est vrai Mione ? Drago et toi vous sortez ensemble ?

Hermione et Drago se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

**Mione** : Oui c'est vrai, on sort ensemble depuis une semaine.

**Blaise** : félicitations a vous deux !

**Seth** : es-ce que ca va Harry ?

**Harry** : ouais, ouais ca va ! Pfff, c'est Dumbledore qui va être content, lui qui rêve d'un rapprochement de nos maisons depuis longtemps. Pfff … bon si tout le monde est heureux comme ca alors il n'y a pas de problème !

**Mione** : Super Harry !

Ils allèrent tous se coucher après avoir discuter encore un peu. Une nouvelle semaine défila puis quelques autres et nos amis passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Finalement les rivalités qu'ils avaient s'envolèrent malgré quelques petites joutes amicales de temps en temps, et une amitié forte et grandissante s'installa au sein du groupe, et ce pour le plus grand bonheur de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau et regardait a travers un miroir magique la salle sur demande. Il n'avait pas pour habitudes de surveiller ainsi ses élèves mais il avait lui aussi remarquer le comportement des deux couples durant le bal d'Halloween. Il désactiva le miroir magique et reporta son attention sur Hagrid qui se trouvait dans le bureau avec lui.

**Dumbledore** : mon vieil ami je crois bien que le rapprochement des maisons est une affaire classée. Sourit-il

**Hagrid** : j'ai crut le comprendre oui, mais même si je pense que les parents de Blaise Zabiny et Pansy Parkinson se montrerons plus ou moins compréhensifs, je ne pense pas qu'il en sera de même avec Lucius Malfoy ! Après tout il est le bras droit de Vous Savez Qui !

**Dumbledore** : Oui Hagrid je le sais. Mais je suis confiant en l'avenir, je suis sur que Lucius changera d'avis tout comme Drago a su le faire avec Hermione.

**Hagrid** : Bah si vous le dites professeur ! J'espère que vous aurez raison.

Hagrid laissa la son vieil ami et rejoint sa cabane. Dumbledore quand a lui alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (je sait je dit toujours la même chose ^^) Bref, un aperçut de la suite ca vous dit ?<strong>_

_**"tuons la !"**_

_**"je croyais que t'étais ami avec eux ?"**_

_**"Ils avaient été trop loin."**_

_**"sa participation a l'agression dont avait été victime ..."**_

_**"ils avaient des cagoules j'ai pas vu leur visage."**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Hello tout le monde comment ca va ? Comme promit voici le chapitre 5 de "La légende du Phoenyx" mais avant réponse aux reviews :)**_

_**A Oohfemmeluxueuse : Merci de me lire et de ta review tout d'abord, oui comme tu le dit si bien, plein de mystères ^^ ne t'en fait pas tes questions trouveront une réponse mais ... quand ? XD. Pour te répondre oui c'est toujours la guerre et oui Voldemort est toujours en vie.**_

_**A espe29 : Merci beaucoup :) Ne t'en fait pas en général je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé :).**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : L'attaque des Serpentard<strong>

Le mois froid de Novembre s'installa amenant avec lui une couche de givre et le début de l'hiver. Pas un seul flocon de neige n'était encore tombé mais l'hiver ne faisait que commencé.

Dans une des tours de Poudlard, une jeune fille est dans une salle de bain, enfermée depuis plus d'une heure a fixer un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent dans lequel flotte un mot écrit en bleu.

Le jeune fille fixe ce mot depuis plus d'une heure et pleure, complétement perdue. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, a qui en parler. Que diront ses parents ? Que dira son petit ami ?

Elle est tirer de ses pensées par des coups frappés a la porte de la salle de bain. Elle sèche ses larmes et fait disparaître le flacon d'un cou de baguette. Elle ouvre la porte pour tombée nez a nez avec Ginny.

**Ginny :** es-ce que tout va bien Lavande ?

**Lavande :** Oui Ginny ca va je te remercie.

Ginny fronce les sourcils puis entre a son tour dans la salle de bain, tandis que Lavande rejoint la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des Serpentard, un petit groupe de 6ème et 7ème année sont dans la salle commune en discussion concernant le couple que forme Drago et Hermione. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient discret, l'information a filtrée et les couples des deux maisons sont devenus publiques mais fort heureusement cela na pas encore quitter l'enceinte de l'école.

Seth arrive au moment ou il entend l'un d'eux exprimer son envie de se venger d'Hermione. Il décide donc de se mêler de la conversation. De son côté Théodore qui a entendu décide d'écouter de lion et de ne pas s'en mêler.

**Seth :** qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Garçon :** Oh Seth salut ! Rien on cherche un moyen de faire payer a Granger le fait d'être avec Drago. Comment il peut sortir avec une sang de bourbes ca me dépasse !

**Fille **: tuons la !

**Garçon 2 **: Ouais bonne idée !

**Seth** : Vous êtes dingues, vous allez finir a Azkaban !

**Fille :** et alors tu as autre chose a proposer peut être ?

**Seth **: ouais ! Après tout un petit séjour a l'infirmerie ne lui fera pas de mal !

**Garçon **: je croyais que t'étais ami avec eux ?

**Seth **: je suis pas amis avec Granger ! Les autres oui mais elle, surement pas !

**Fille **: Parfait, on va faire ca des ce soir ! Tu vient avec nous ?

**Seth **: Avec plaisir !

Théodore n'en revenait pas des paroles de Seth. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'appréciait pas Hermione vu qu'il appréciait chacun des autres. Mais il se dit que peut être le jeune homme avait dit ca pour faire diversion et qu'il préviendrait la préfète.

Lavande avait envoyer un mot a Blaise lui demandant de la rejoindre a la salle sur demande a la fin de leur cours. Le jeune homme fut quelque peu surpris de cette demande mais s'y rendit.

Il franchit la porte de la salle sur demande et trouva sa petite amie assise sur un canapé, elle avait l'air stressée et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**Blaise **alla s'assoir a ses côtés et lui dit : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

**Lavande** lui répondit sans le regarder : Blaise … je … je suis vraiment désolé … je ne sais pas comment tu va réagir et … je … j'ai très peur !

**Blaise** fronça les sourcils et obligea sa petite amie a le regarder : qu'es-ce qu'il se passe Lavande ?

**Lavande **: je … je suis enceinte … Termina t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre

Blaise fit de gros yeux a la révélation de la jeune fille, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a cela. Il resta figé et muet durant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité a Lavande qui attendait sa réaction.

**Lavande** : dit quelque chose je t'en prie ! L'implora t-elle en larmes.

**Blaise **: ben … euh … c'est a dire que … je … ne sais pas Lavande … je … enceinte ? … tu … je … oh par Merlin ! Je vais être papa !

**Lavande **: je ne l'ai pas du tout fait exprès tu sait je … je ne comprend pas j'avais pourtant utilisé un sort de contraception et …

**Blaise :** bah t'en fait pas ma chérie, ce qui est fait est fait et … c'est vrai qu'on est jeune et encore a l'école et que … une guerre se rapproche mais … on va avoir un bébé. Termina t-il en caressant le ventre de la jeune fille.

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent tout le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Ils décidèrent de rien dire a personne concernant la grossesse de Lavande, pas même a leurs amis.

Le soir même comme ils l'avaient prévu le petit groupe de Serpentard ainsi que Seth se préparèrent pour se venger d'Hermione. Ils savaient qu'elle allait a la bibliothèque après les cours et l'attendirent donc a la sortie de celle-ci.

Ils la suivirent dans les couloirs puis alors qu'elle arrivait au 3ème étage, dans un couloir sombre, ils la prirent en embuscade, deux devant elle et deux derrière.

Hermione ne pu distinguer les visages des élèves qui se trouvaient devant et derrière elle car il portait des cagoules noires, mais elle sut qu'ils étaient de Serpentard car il portait les capes de cette maison.

**Hermione **: qu'es-ce que vous voulez ?

**Fille** : Tu vas payer sang de bourbes ! Cracha t-elle

**Hermione **: 10 points de moins pour Serpentard pour insulte a préfet en chef

L'un des garçon qui se trouvait devant elle se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et la poussa violemment contre le mur a côté. Elle le heurta durement et tomba au sol. Elle se releva péniblement.

**Hermione **: et 20 points de moins supplémentaires pour m'avoir poussée ! Puis elle sortit sa baguette et allait jeter un sort mais Seth, dissimulé sous une cagoule lui arracha la baguette des mains et laissa passer les trois autres.

Hermione regardait les trois serpentard avancer vers elle et commencait a paniqué sans le faire voir. Elle était seule contre trois et sans baguette magique.

**Hermione **: je vous prévient que vous allez avoir des problèmes !

**Garçon **: ah oui et tu vas te plaindre a qui sang de bourbes ?

**Fille **: Oh la ferme salope ! Lui cracha t-elle en la giflant tellement fort qu'elle eu la lèvre inférieure coupée.

**Hermione** : Mais pourquoi vous faites ca ?

**Garçon **: Pourquoi ? Mais juste pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir Granger ! Et il lui mit une autre gifle tout aussi violente.

Puis le garçon attrapa Hermione par le cou et la mit a genou sur le sol, tandis que le second garçon se placait derrière elle et maintenait ses bras derrière son dos. La fille se plaça devant elle et se mit a la gifler, encore et encore. Seth quant a lui regardait la scène, au début il affichait un sourire narquois puis commençait a regretter ce a quoi il participait. Ils avaient été trop loin.

Hermione avait perdu connaissance depuis quelques secondes, mais la fille continuait ses coups sous les rires de ses deux amis. Seth arriva vers elle et retint sa main qui allait asséner une nouvelle gifle a la préfète.

**Seth **: Sa suffit comme ca ! Tu voit pas qu'elle est inconsciente !

**Fille **: et alors ?

**Seth** : Hey, si elle meure tu finiras a Azkaban c'est ca que tu veut ?

**Fille **: non … pfff … bon on a qu'a la laisser la, on finira bien par la trouver !

**Seth** : je vais l'emmener a l'infirmerie !

Puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'infirmerie, tandis que les trois autres retournaient a leur dortoir fiers d'eux.

C'est essoufflé que Seth pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il fit du bruit qui réveilla Mme Pomfresh en sursaut.

**Pompom **: Non mais ca va pas de faire tout ce bruit, c'est une infirmerie ici et … mais qu'es-ce que …. ?

**Seth** déposa Hermione sur un des lits et répondit : désolé Mme Pomfresh, je l'ai trouvée dans un des couloirs du château, je crois qu'elle a besoin de votre aide.

**Pompom** : oh par Merlin mais qu'es-ce qu'il vous est arrivé Miss Granger ? Merci mon garçon je vais m'occuper d'elle, vous pouvez retourner a votre dortoir.

Seth ne retourna pas a son dortoir, il alla dans le parc pour réfléchir a ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'aimait pas Hermione et ce depuis le début mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour lui faire du mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi et espérais qu'elle n'aurais pas de séquelles de cette agression.

Alors qu'il contemplait le parc, assis sur l'un des bancs il fut rejoint par Drago qui cherchait Hermione.

**Drago **: Hey salut Seth ! Dit es-ce que tu aurait vu Hermione, je la trouve nul part ?

**Seth **: ouais, elle est a l'infirmerie !

**Drago** : Quoi ? Comment ca ? Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Seth **: j'en sait rien, je l'ai trouvée inconsciente dans un couloir et je l'ai donc emmenée a l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle.

**Drago **: oh par Merlin ! Dit-il avant de s'enfuir vers l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Hermione.

Drago fut autorisé par Mme Pomfresh, a rester a l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Il s'installa sur une chaise a côté d'elle et la veilla. Puis il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, les gryffondor furent surprit de ne pas voir Hermione a leur table pour le petit déjeuner, mais comme il n'y avait pas Drago non plus il ne s'inquiétèrent pas.

Seth quitta le dortoir de Serpentard et alla dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea avant vers la table des Gryffondor et appris qu'Hermione était a l'infirmerie. Il ne dit rien quant a sa participation a l'agression dont avait été victime la jeune fille. Ils décidèrent de passer voir la préfète avant le début des cours et d'y retourner plus tard.

A la table des Serpentard, deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille affichaient une mine réjouit par leur acte de la nuit. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en souriant méchamment et en riant.

En fin de soirée a l'infirmerie, Hermione ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir que ses amis et son petit ami sont tous a son chevet. Mme Pomfresh l'examine et rassure tout le monde quant a la santé de la jeune fille. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Hermione** : je … je rentrais de la bibliothèque lorsque quatre Serpentard m'ont attaqués. Il y avait une fille parmi eux mais … ils avaient des cagoules j'ai pas vu leur visage. Quand es-ce que je pourrais quitter l'infirmerie ?

**Pompom** : je vais vous garder encore une journée en observation Miss Granger pour être sûr que tout va bien et le temps que le directeur parle aux élèves. Cette agression ne doit pas rester impunie. En attendant reposez-vous ! Quant a vous, je veut vous voir dehors dans 5 minutes, vous aussi Mr Malfoy !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila c'est ici que ce termine ce 5ème chapitre :) J'espère qu'ils vous aura plus.<strong>_

_**Un petit aperçut de la suite ?**_

**_"quête des Horcruxes"_**

**_"Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ?"_**

**_"as tu déjà entendu parler de la légende du Phoenix Albus ? "_**

**_" je ne voit pas en quoi ma vie vous regarde !"_**


End file.
